


Accidents Happen

by ezazahaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Iron Man 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out.</p>
<p>(Kind of big Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers, despite the fact that Cap himself isn't even mentioned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

JARVIS lets Tony know immediately when the internet practically explodes with the leaked revelations about SHIELD and HYDRA. He can't say he's not a little surprised; he always knew SHIELD had secrets within secrets, but that particular connection was not one he'd expected.

He deliberately ignores the information about Natalia Romanova's background. After he got over the fact that mild-mannered Natalie Rushman was a superspy (and that whole needle-in-the-neck thing, which still, not cool), and after working with Natasha to stop an alien invasion, he realized that at some point he'd started trusting her. And he knows that if he reads too much of her past, it might get harder to keep that trust. Maybe that's a stupid reason to avoid it, but he's done stupider things in his life, for worse reasons.

There are terabytes of classified information now flooding the open internet. Servers across the nation, across the world, are crashing as media sources, conspiracy theorists, and ordinary citizens all race to access the incredible, terrible secrets.

But Tony's AI has extremely powerful processing capabilities, and gets the bulk of the data downloaded before the major news outlets start their "Breaking News" announcements. JARVIS also helpfully summarizes the key information, sorts the details into convenient subcategories, and pinpoints a single document that changes everything.

A kill order.

A command ordering the death of a former SHIELD operative who had gotten too close to finding out the secrets of the parasite HYDRA. A man brilliant enough to recognize when computer systems weren't being used the way SHIELD claimed they were.

A command fulfilled on December 16, 1991. The target's car was run off the road. The target and his wife were both killed on impact.

Tony stares at the text, arms crossed tightly over his racing heart. A detached part of his brain acknowledges that at least it doesn't physically hurt as much as the heart-pounding panic attacks he'd experienced before having the shrapnel and arc reactor removed.

The rest of his brain is busy processing the fact that HYDRA, from within SHIELD, ordered his parents' deaths. The name of the assassin isn't given.

But the code name is.

"JARVIS," Tony orders, "Show me everything in these files about the Winter Soldier. And begin fabrication of the Mark XLIII."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this immediately after seeing the movie tonight. It's my first time posting something so soon after writing it, plus it's 4am, so I hope there aren't any glaring errors.


End file.
